


{Draco x Hermione}; Last Christmas [Harry Potter Fan-fiction]

by vibrantlymundy



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, draco x hermione - Freeform, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibrantlymundy/pseuds/vibrantlymundy
Summary: “Draco! Draco! Draco! Can you hear me Draco?”  A familiar British accent calling the love of her life’s name, shouting, screaming as her soft hands was on his body, shaking it intensely, wishing he’d wake up to tell her that he is okay.“Please…” her shaky voice still calling her hopes out, still wishing the impossible.





	{Draco x Hermione}; Last Christmas [Harry Potter Fan-fiction]

“Draco! Draco! Draco! Can you hear me Draco?”  A familiar British accent calling the love of her life’s name, shouting, screaming as her soft hands was on his body, shaking it intensely, wishing he’d wake up to tell her that he is okay.

 

“Please…” her shaky voice still calling her hopes out, still wishing the impossible. 

 

 

**Malfoy Manor, 24 th December 2001**

 

It wasn’t long ago since the tragedy event, battle of Hogwarts. A few years to be exact. Everything’s changed as time goes by. The discoveries of the loyalties of the dark are sent to Azkaban and some that aren’t discovered are hidden. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley joined the Ministry of Magic. Hermione Granger was there too. The Malfoys? Lucious was sent to Azkaban after the battle of Hogwarts, leaving his two loving souls on their very own….

 

            “Draco, You’ve got an owl.” A softened voice of the platinum’s blonde loving mother telling him, as she was sipping her cup of afternoon tea. Draco turned away from his book as the owl landed on an expensive mahogany table, he grabbed a small rolled note as the owl waits for its treat to confirm the mission of its own is accomplished. The platinum blonde wasn’t going to give it the treat anytime near, as the mail was more important.

 

 

‘ _Dear Draco,_

_I still cannot believe that the wizardry world has not invented any other easier way for us or for anyone to communicate. The Ministry of Magic is very busy at this very time of the year however; it’d be very cruel of me to not manage my time seeing you tomorrow. Right? :)_

_Tomorrow, 8 o’clock. In front of the Three Broom Sticks. I shall see you there, Malfoy. (Missed me calling you that?)_

_Love,_

_Hermione Granger._

_****‘: )’ is a smiley face. In case you didn’t know. Muggles thing.****’_

 

 

Corner of Draco’s lip perked up softly as he finished reading his girlfriend’s mail. He started writing back a short response before he rolled up a small piece of paper and gave it to the owl as his other hand was grabbing treats before he placed them in front of the creature. It ate all the treats and flew back to its owner.  

 

“Is it from that Granger girl?” Narcissa asked her son, her voice was a little unpleasant despite having to say the ‘mudblood’ name out loud. Draco nodded as he closed his book and placed it back to the shelf. He started speaking again.

 

“I know you’re not very pleased with her but moth—“ He didn’t get to finish his sentence.

 

“I don’t have to be, dear. I am also over telling you what to do and what not to do so let me just be sipping my tea very peacefully and wait for your father’s return.” She didn’t even look at her son. Though, she heard the sound of a big sigh, letting out of her son’s body. Narcissa decided to stand up and faced her son.

 

  

“Draco. It’s just… it’s very hard for me to think, what your father might think of her. I honestly do not have anything against this relationship of yours but not telling your father about this? I…” Draco’s mother was as speechless as Draco was, she couldn’t finish her sentence either. Draco nodded again. He understood what his mother was going through, losing her husband wasn’t easy for her. The only thing he could’ve done right now was to hug her tightly, and so he did.

 

“I will take care of this myself, mother. You don’t have to worry about anything. Just believe that he will come back alright, mother?” Just incase that would loosen his mother up just a tiny bit. Narcissa nodded as she let go of the hug.

 

“I’d love to meet her when you two are ready.” She said softly with a slight smile on her face. Her son nodded back, not saying anything before he walked back into his room.

 

 

**Ministry of Magic, 24 th December 2001**

 

“I can’t believe you are going on a date with Malfoy again!” An unpleasant sound of complaint made the girl in brunette flinched a little as she was working on her papers.

 

“You’ve been saying that for three years now, Ron.” She responded, her eyes weren’t focusing at his.

 

“Yeah? I’d say it again and again if that’ll stop happening.” Hermione immediately put down her pen, as she was not going to hold it in for her best friend this time. She stood up and walked towards Ron Weasley, who was facing his best friend, terrifying.

 

“This will be your last time, Ron Weasley. Don’t make me say anything else.” She warned him, her voice spoken in an intensely way, the way that would always scare Ron Weasley.

 

He nodded.

 

 

**Three Broom Sticks, 25 th December 2001**

 

Though he was a nasty child, she used to call; he was also born with the name of pride, the name that anybody would shudder when heard. The Malfoys were taught to never be late for any occasions and Draco was not going to be late on his date. Three years of not having to hide their feelings, of not having to keep calling the love of his life a ‘nasty little mudblood’, three years of being able to call her ‘my love’ when he wants to. Malfoy was admiring an item in the red small velvet box he was holding before he checked the time. He quickly shoved the velvet box back in his suit’s pocket as Hermione was walking towards him with the brightest smile on her face. Their breaths were as cool as ice yet, surroundings were filled with warmth of their love.

 

“Hi, beautiful.” He greeted.

 

“Hello, Draco. It’s been a month is it?”

 

“My counting wasn’t so bad after all.” They both chuckled.

 

“I uhm… booked a restaurant in London.” Said Draco.

 

“You did? I was not expecting you entering a place full of muggles.” She teased him as her sneakily smile appeared on her face. He chuckled again as his hand trying to grab hers, he held it tight enough before they disappeared with the transporting spell Draco casted.

 

**Restaurant, 25 th December 2001**

**8:28pm**

 

Draco quickly held Hermione gently as she lost her balance a bit after they teleported from some place else.

 

“Thank you.” She thanked her boyfriend as they began to walk out of the dark alley they teleported to. The alley was not much far from the restaurant, though the path to the restaurant was nice and quiet during the night. Not much people were around though the Christmas lights were here and there, not much but enough to cherish the beauty of them.

 

“What was that?” Hermione stopped as she heard a mysterious noise behind the two of them. Draco turned around, looking for a clue of what was going on that concerned Hermione Granger. No one was around. The streetlights started going on and off frequently, the both of them started circling around themselves, as their hands were still holding on tight.

 

Finally, a shadow of a man appeared, he was walking to ward them as the imagery was coming clearer and clearer on every step of his. Hermione and Draco looked at each other before they took out their wands.

 

“Lumos.” Both of them casted the spell as they started walking towards the shadow.

 

“Expelliarmus!” Draco was unarmed.

 

“Who do you think you are?!” Draco shouted.

 

“Show yourself, coward!” Hermione shouted.

 

“I am no one.”  The figure of the shadow became clear as he stepped into the light. He was not far from the couple.

 

“Just someone to make this right” said the anonymous person as he was casting another attacking spell, though Hermione responded back with a shield spell. Draco quickly grabbed his wand, as he was ready to fight again. The couple looked at each other once again, checking that another was okay. Both of them faced back to their enemy.

 

“Who are you and why are you att—”

 

“Hermione!” Draco shouted as Hermione was lying down on the ground, attacked by another spell.

 

“You see, Draco Malfoy. Loyalty is very important. Betrayal? No. No. No.”

 

“You alright?” He was still looking at Hermione, half sitting on the ground trying to hold her back up again. Hermione nodded and quickly stood up.

 

“What do you want?!” Draco couldn’t hold it any longer, he pointed his wand at the mysterious wizard. Hermione was doing the same.

 

“What do I want? Fairness.” He answered.

 

“Betrayal with no punishment is not fair is it?” He continued.

 

“Your father was a coward, Draco. But not as much of a coward as you are. Out here with a filthy mudblood. They have no right for magic!” He shouted before he started attacking them again.

 

The blonde and the brunette quickly ran to take cover. It wasn’t far but far enough for the wizard to take time to find them.

 

“I shouldn’t hav—”

 

“It’s not your fault, Draco.” She disturbed.

 

“Looks like he was gonna reveal himself anyway, sooner or later.” She said again. The two of them were gasping, finding the air to breathe after escaping from the wizard.

 

“This is my fight, not yours.” He whispered, still looking around, checking if they were safe.

 

“Don’t you understand, Draco? We’re together. And by together I mean together together. Not just together.” It was the easiest way for her to explain it to her boyfriend. As Hermione was speaking, Draco took out a red velvet box out of his pocket. Hermione was a little shocked. She didn’t know. She thought it’d never happen.

 

“Draco. This is not the time.”

 

“Then when is it, Hermione? I am not going to wait any minute or second longer. Especially when this is happening. We will make it through this and I will marry you.” Still whispering as he was making his speech.

 

“I know you’re in here.” A familiar yet disturbingly voice kicks in again, voice of the mysterious wizard.

 

“I love you.” Said Draco as he took out his wand once again and ran out, leaving Hermione behind the cover. Spells were casted all over the place, Hermione wasn’t going to listen, as always. She quickly followed him and fought alongside Draco Malfoy. Minutes passed and the fight still went on.

 

“This nonsense stops now!

 

Avada Kedavra!”

 

“No! Stupefy!”

 

The wizard was attacked by Hermione’s spell and passed out.

 

“Draco! Draco! Draco! Can you hear me Draco?”  A familiar British accent calling the love of her life’s name, shouting, screaming as her soft hands was on his body, shaking it intensely, wishing he’d wake up to tell her that he is okay.

 

“Please…” her shaky voice still calling her hopes out, still wishing the impossible.

 

“Please, Draco… please…” Shadows of two appeared behind her back, it was Ron and Harry.

 

“Where have you two been?! What took you so long?!” She turned her face around and shouted at them. Tears were pouring out of her light brownish optics, her arms were holding Draco’s body tight.

 

“Hermione..”

 

“He’s gone, Hermione.” Harry said softly, his hand placed gently on her shoulder. Ron and Harry were half sitting on the ground, not knowing what to say to their best friend.

 

 

“I was going to say yes.”

 

“I was.. I was going to say yes, Harry.” Said Hermione, still crying.

 

“He proposed. He did. I thought he never would have but he did!” All Harry did was squeezing her shoulder a bit tighter. There were no breaths coming out of Draco. His heart wasn’t beating. Draco Malfoy is gone.

 

Minutes later, the Aurors came in and took the wizard straight to Azkaban for the murder of Draco Malfoy.

 

Hermione was still there, holding onto Draco’s body, not moving even for a bit. Harry and Ron were never going to leave her side. They stayed there till the sun approached again. It was her last Christmas with the love of her life.

 

26th of December 2001.

 

It was another day.

 

 

**_THE END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> As much as I truly hope that all of you would enjoy this... it wasn't very pleasant, was it?
> 
> There's not much to say except... I TRULY HOPE YOU LOVE IT BUT ALSO HATE IT AT THE SAME TIME.
> 
> \- Writer.


End file.
